Muscle Power
Muscle Power is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at the Torigoth Relay Base in the Gormott Province. It features a conversation between Cressidus, his Driver and Mikhail. Choosing option one takes the player to the Secret Area Clear Sky Beak, while option two raises Mikhail's Trust by 100. It is unclear by how much these two options raise Cressidus's Trust, however. Introduction Mikhail :"Man, what a view... I like this boat." Cressidus :"Oh? I didn't know you were interested in Titan battleships. Mikhail." Mikhail :"I don't much care about the Titan part, but the tech element I find fascinating. Don't you get excited just looking at it? I just want to tinker with it all. Gimme a hand, will ya, Cressidus?" Cressidus :"Yes! Let me at it!" Cressidus' Driver |-|Rex= : :Coming soon |-|Nia= : :(What do I say to Cressidus?) |-|Zeke= : :(What'll I say to Cressidus?) |-|Mòrag= : :(What shall I say to Cressidus?) Option 1 (Secret Area Clear Sky Beak) Cressidus' Driver |-|Rex= : :"You must be great at carrying stuff." |-|Nia= : :"I bet you're good at heavy lifting." |-|Zeke= : :"You do a lot of heavy lifting, am I right?" |-|Mòrag= : :"You seem well-suited to manual labor." Cressidus :"Are you makin' fun of me? I mean, sure, I have muscles. Anyone who's not blind can see that!" Cressidus' Driver |-|Rex= : :"Well, yeah, but..." |-|Nia= : :"Yeah, but..." |-|Zeke= : :"Guess so..." |-|Mòrag= : :"That is true, but..." Cressidus :"Tell you what, if you're so interested in my strength, why don't I give you a little demonstration? Let's see... What if I lifted that Titan battleship?!" Cressidus' Driver |-|Rex= : :"Wha-?" |-|Nia= : :"Huh?!" |-|Zeke= : :"Whuh?!" |-|Mòrag= : :"How-?!" Mikhail :"I...don't think that's possible." Cressidus :"Gahahaha! Yeah, you're right. But I could probably manage Archelon over there!" Mikhail :"Cressidus, how about no. If you break Ardainian hardware, we'll all be paying for it." Cressidus :"Hmph... Why does that sound like a familiar story? Then how about something like this? Driver-throwing! I bet I can throw mine farther than anyone else!" Mikhail :"Good idea, that. I'm sure the Ardainian military won't mind that, at least." Cressidus :"Gahaha! It's on, then! Let's do it!" Cressidus' Driver |-|Rex= : :"No, ah... Hold on a second..." |-|Nia= : :"Hold up! Hold the hell up!" |-|Zeke= : :"Hang on! You can't-" |-|Mòrag= : :"Wait, please, let's not do anything rash-" Cressidus :"Ah, shaddup and watch! Putting your life in your Blade's hands is what Drivers do! Hngggh! Hyaaaaahhhh!" Cressidus' Driver |-|Rex= : :"Aaaaaaah-! Phew... I thought I'd die. I think it's probably best not to mention Cressidus's strength in future..." |-|Nia= : :"Nooooo-! Phew... I'm so glad I'm alive... Let's maybe not talk to Cressidus about physical strength, like, ever again..." |-|Zeke= : :"I hate youuuuuuuuuu! Fwoosh... I nearly wet myself... Let's maybe not talk to Cressidus about physical strength...ever again." |-|Mòrag= : :"Urghhh- Ah... A narrow escape...as it were. I think I will refrain from mentioning physical strength to Cressidus again..." Option 2 (Mikhail Trust +100) Cressidus' Driver |-|Rex= : :"Are you good with your hands?" |-|Nia= : :"Are you good with your hands, then?" |-|Zeke= : :"You good with your hands, then?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Are you in fact surprisingly dextrous?" Mikhail :"Oh, absolutely. Cressidus is pretty damn skillful." Cressidus :"Heh! Sure am! Don't look it, do I? Well, when it comes to tiny screws for tiny Nopon hands, I admit I get furious sometimes. But anything else, and I'm your man." Mikhail :"And when it comes to the fiddly parts, that's where I step in." Cressidus' Driver |-|Rex= : :"I see! Mikhail takes care of the small things, and Cressidus focuses on the big... A perfect match-up!" |-|Nia= : :"Gotcha. Mikhail takes care of the little things, and Cressidus the big ones... Good combo, that!" |-|Zeke= : :"Huh! So Mikhail does the little bits, and Cressidus does the bigger ones... Nice combo!" |-|Mòrag= : :"I see. Mikhail takes care of the fine points, while Cressidus focuses on the large... A good pairing." Mikhail :"It is, isn't it..." Cressidus :"Gahaha! Yeah! Together we're unstoppable!" Category:Gormott Province Heart-to-Hearts Category:Cressidus Heart-to-Hearts Category:Mikhail Heart-to-Hearts Category:XC2 DLC Heart-to-Hearts